Yearning
by AllyMT
Summary: All Sebastian Smythe wanted was a friend... What happens when after years of waiting, he wants more than just friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I randomly thought of this story one day when I was listening to the radio and 7 Years came on. So this happened! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading! I think I'll be continuing this...

* * *

 _"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."_

* * *

Sebastian sat on the floor of his empty living room and slowly laid back on the hardwood floor, staring up at the ceiling. He thought back to the boy who sometimes kept him up at night. The shortest boy in their class. Possibly the shortest boy in their grade. Blaine Anderson. He had big bushy curls, deep hazel eyes and scrunched up his nose when he giggled. He was the only person to give Sebastian the light of day. Well more than the light of day. Sebastian couldn't go through recess without seeing Blaine once.

Blaine would skip up next to the boy and giggle, flashing a toothy grin. His smile so bright as soon as he saw him, his curls bouncing as he skipped and the little squeal and giggle he'd let out when he'd hug him and would be lifted off the ground by the taller boy. Blaine would tucks flowers into Sebastian's hair and call him beautiful, causing him to blush. Sebastian adored Blaine.

The grandfather clock sounded louder now, ticks drumming in his ears as he closed his eyes. Blaine was his only friend. He was always so nervous when he saw Blaine with others. He didn't want to be replaced. Blaine made Sebastian feel special. He never felt special until he met Blaine.

* * *

Sebastian looked around the red, white and pink decorated classroom and watched the students, all giggling and handing Valentines to each other. He came in early to put little Valentines on everyones desks to avoid looking awkward while giving his peers cards covered in hearts when he barely even talks to them.

"Happy Valentines Day!" A loud voice sang and immediately, Sebastian smiled and looked towards the door. Blaine was skipping in, holding a tote bag as he was dressed in pink pants, a white sweater with a pink bow tie. He looked ecstatic. Sebastian sat in silence, watching Blaine go to all their peers and hand them cards. After fifteen minutes, Blaine had stopped bouncing. He was just standing near the corner of the room, standing outside the group of students and switched from looking in his tote to tugging lightly at his curls.

Slowly, he took a deep breath and walked over to Sebastian slowly, "H-Hi, Sebby…" He blushed softly, pulling out a rose from his bag and held it out to the taller boy.

Sebastian blinked slowly, his jaw dropping as he looked at the rose before glancing up at the blushing boy. He hesitantly took the rose, their fingers brushing and felt his cheeks heat up. "Thank you…"

The taller boy stood up and reached over the desk, hugging him tightly.

* * *

Sebastian sat on the bench with Blaine, watching the other kids run around the park. Their teacher was letting them have extra time playing outside for Valentines Day. Usually Blaine would be running around like wild, daring Sebastian to race him even though he knew the taller boy was faster. But today was about love and sophistication. He did his research.

Apparently the boys had read the same article.

"D-Do you want some cookies?"

Sebastian looked at Blaine who was holding out a container filled with cookies and nodded quickly, blushing as he took one gently. "Thank you…"

 _The way to a mans heart is through his stomach…_

The two sat, both nibbling on their cookies and shyly glancing at each other. Blaine lifted his head and looked over to their teacher who was separating two fighting boys.

Sebastian watched Blaine as he felt a gust of wind and shivered lightly before quickly unwrapping his scarf.

 _He's already wearing a jacket so I can't loan him mine… I'll give him something else to warm up with._

"You look cold… Here, wear my scarf…" He reached around the boy, wrapping the scarf around Blaine's neck slowly and watched the boys cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

The two boys continued to talk to each other as their classmates played, shyly smiling and blushing whenever their fingers brushed against each other. Blaine kept thinking about how angry his mother would be that he wasn't wearing his mittens but he was nervous that maybe Sebastian would want to hold hands and he doesn't know how to do that with mittens on.

Their pinkies eventually linked around each other as they talked, Blaine would tell stories about his older brother; some funny and some upsetting. It was moments like these that Sebastian wished he had more family to talk about.

They were laughing about Connor falling into a snowbank when it happened. Sebastian quickly froze and felt his entire face heat up when he felt his friends lips press quickly to his cheek. He slowly looked at Blaine who was blushing deeply as the taller boy smiled shyly. Blaine just kissed his cheek. His heart was flipping in his chest. This was the best day of his life, so far and he didn't think anything else could make him happier for a very long time.

Sebastian Smythe finally felt that he had a friend. A best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I actually updated! Wow, I'm shocked that I pulled this off! I procrastinate a lot! Also, you'll notice that Sebastian is basically the most dramatic child ever - but what can you expect from super extra Sebastian Smythe?

Anyways - thank you so much for the positive responses! I hope you'll like the second chapter and I'm already planning the next one!

* * *

Blaine giggled as his arms were pinned down, the taller boy straddling his hips. "Sebby, stop it! You win!"

Sebastian grinned, letting go and sitting next to his friend, hugging his knees to his chest, "Told you I'm stronger!" He stuck his tongue out, closing his eyes tightly.

Blaine crinkled up his nose, smiling up at his friend and squealed, quickly sitting up and tackling Sebastian onto his side. "H-Hey!"

Blaine burst into laughter, rolling off of Sebastian and throwing his head back, hearing the crunch of leaves beneath his head. The two boys laughed together before slowly letting it fade into a comfortable silence as they looked up at the sky.

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue that day - it reminded Blaine of the little crevices of blue he would occasionally spot in Sebastian's eyes; deep yet calming. Blaine thought Sebastian had the prettiest eyes - they were green but sometimes had specks of yellow and blue swirling around in the iris. He'd sometimes take his pencil crayons and try to depict the new pattern he saw in Sebastian's eyes every day during art class. The drawings never did it justice.

Blaine slowly linked his pinkie with Sebastian's as they lay there in silence, a small smile gracing his features as he felt the pinkie squeeze around his own.

"Hey, Sebby?"

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"You're my best friend."

* * *

Sebastian held his breath as he felt tears pricking at his eyelids and he crossed his arms, pursing his lips tighter.

He let out a shuddering breath and ducked his head, whimpering as he closed his eyes, letting a few tears escape.

His parents had just revealed they were moving away - with Sebastian as well, he was surprised about that. Usually they go off for business without him and leave him with the nanny. They're going to France. They told Sebastian he had family there and that he'd be staying with them quite often.

"I don't wanna go to France," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes before he drew his knees up to his chest and looked around his bedroom. He felt his chest ache as he glanced at the rose on his dresser and a harsh sob escaped his lips; he was leaving his best friend. He'd never see Blaine again.

* * *

Blaine smiled shyly, handing Sebastian the small box. "You're my best friend, Sebby…"

Sebastian blinked quickly, staring at the box before glancing up at the bashful boy. "F-For me?" he stuttered out, slowly reaching for the box and letting Blaine release it into his hands.

"For my best friend," Blaine mumbled shyly, ducking his head slightly. _And here come the waterworks, Seb…_ He quickly hugged Blaine, closing his eyes tightly as he felt the shorter boy slowly lean into the hug, wrapping his arms about Sebastian.

"You're my best friend too, Blaine… I'm gonna miss you more than anything!"

"More than pizza day?"

"Much more than pizza day…"

"More than the library? It has all your favourite books…"

"Way more than the library…

"M-More than-"

"Blaine, I love you."

The shorter boy pulled back and felt his cheeks flushing as he gave Sebastian a toothy grin, "I love you too, Sebby! We're gonna be best friends forever and ever!"

The taller boy slowly smiled brightly, wiping away a loose tear, "Forever! Us! I-I'll come back from France one day! And I'll find you! And we can be best friends again!"

"Yes!" the shorter boy bounced up and down and grabbed onto Sebastian's arms, smiling brightly, "I'll wait for you! I'll wait and-and when you come back, I'll tell you everything! I'll tell you about how many times Connor tripped and how many times Emily hogged all the markers and-and I'll tell you all about Cooper's dumb, dumb pranks on me!"

"I can't wait! I'm already so excited to come back and see you again, Blaine!"

"Me too!" he squealed before there was a comfortable silence between them, Blaine staring up at the boy as he played with a bracelet around his wrist which Sebastian had never noticed before which was then interrupted by a honking horn. Blaine glanced around and saw his mother waiting in the car for him, "Bye, Sebby… I love you… I'm gonna miss you so much…"

"I'm gonna miss you too, Blaine… I love you…"

The two boys shared another tight embrace before Blaine slowly pulled away and backed away slowly, waving before hesitantly turning his back to Sebastian and walking up to his mothers car.

As Sebastian watched the car drive away, he felt his knees go weak and his chest go tight. He was heartbroken. Blaine was special to him and he didn't know when he'd ever see that boy again.

* * *

Sitting on the plane and glancing around at the sleeping passengers and people invested in their books, Sebastian slowly opened his carry-on bag and took out Blaine's present. His parents were in such a rush, he didn't get a chance to see what he had gotten.

He slowly tried to carefully and quietly remove the wrapping paper and bit his lip hard as he listened to the ripping sound before he slowly opened the box inside.

Sebastian slowly smiled brightly, pulling out a worn bookmark with writing on it that said '#1 Reader!' He rolled his eyes fondly before putting it back in the box - Blaine always called him a bookworm. Sebastian picked up a pack of stickers and smiled, slowly rubbing the plastic material between his thumb and pointer finger, listening to the quiet crinkling before he put them back inside.

He looked around slowly at the people around him before looking back into the box, slowly taking out a bracelet that resembled the one he saw Blaine wearing earlier. Sebastian let out a soft gasp, looking at the letter bead bracelet, gently running his thumb along the edge of one of the beads that had a 'B' etched in it. He smiled brightly reading the message that said 'Best Friends!' with beads that had hearts on each side of the message.

Sebastian held the bracelet tightly in his hand, letting out a deep breath as he leaned back into the chair and smiled softly before slowly sliding the bracelet onto his wrist.

After Sebastian put the box back away in his carry-on bag, he smiled and stared at his bracelet as he slowly felt his anxieties slipping away.

He'll never forget Blaine Anderson.


End file.
